


warm me up

by lotusk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:23:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusk/pseuds/lotusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junmyeon does the ice bucket challenge and Jongin warms him up ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	warm me up

Anxiously, Jongin grabs the folded cobalt blue towel and rushes over to where Junmyeon is standing, drenched and shivering. Blond hair plastered to his elegant skull, Junmyeon is a portrait of trembling misery and Jongin shakes his head as he wraps him in the large, plush folds of the towel. 

He can actually hear the chattering of his teeth over everyone's shouts and cheers.

"I can't believe you challenged BoA sunbaenim, hyung. You've got balls, man." Baekhyun crows loudly. 

"She's a good sport, she'll do it." Junmyeon barely manages to grin as his body trembles and trembles. 

"WELL I AM NOT A GOOD SPORT, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CHALLENGED ME! Evil hyung." Sehun grumbles loudly, directing a series of dirty looks at Junmyeon. 

"Fuck, that water was cold," Junmyeon complains, ignoring Sehun's disgruntled muttering as Jongin wipes his hair vigorously with a smaller towel, leaving semi-wet blond spikes in its wake. 

"Okay, show's over. Hyung needs to get under a hot shower before he gets hypothermia." Jongin says firmly before taking a startled Junmyeon in hand and dragging him to the dorm room they share. Jongin pushes the door open quietly and pulls Junmyeon in behind him, locking the door. Then he walks to the bathroom and switches on the water, cranking the heat to just short of maximum. 

"I can't believe you dunked ice water on yourself _twice_ , you idiot." Jongin sits beside him on the bed and takes the towel off him. The white cotton of his Lacoste tee clings mercilessly to Junmyeon's torso - rose pink nipples clearly visible through wet, slick fabric. Jongin can't hide the sharp intake of breath as he carefully peels the raglan tee off Junmyeon's shivering body. 

"It was for a good cause." Junmyeon says stubbornly. 

"Your skin's so cold." Jongin whispers as his hands move gently over the goosebumps that dot the entire terrain of Junmyeon's pale, lean body. 

"The water was fucking freezing, what did you expect, Jongin?" Junmyeon breaks out in agonized chuckles before nuzzling his face in Jongin's warm neck. 

"Your face is cold, hyung," Jongin complains as his fingers work quickly to unbutton the fly of Junmyeon's faded 501s. He drags the sodden fabric off slim but powerful thighs and makes short work of the pale blue boxers that are sheer from the wet, and Jongin tries to tell himself he's not affected the miles and miles of milky pale skin. Even when he's cold and shivering and half-drowned, Junmyeon still has the power to move Jongin, to arouse him. 

"Shower." Jongin says quietly, trying to ignore the straining in his shorts as he guides Junmyeon to the bathroom. Plumes of steam are wafting above the shower stall walls, fogging up the mirror completely. Gently, he shoves Junmyeon under the spray and is about to reach for the sliding door when a hand reaches out and grabs his arm and drags him inside. For all that Jongin's 9 cm taller, Junmyeon's always been the stronger of the two and it's no surprise to Jongin when he ends up drenched and laughing as water rains down hard on them both. 

"Hyung!" He gives a token protest before their mouths fuse in a hungry kiss.

"I need you to warm me up," Junmyeon says over the noise of the shower as he tugs on Jongin's earlobe with his teeth. 

"How can you even ... get it up after all that ice water?" Jongin's laughing again as he feels the stiffening length pressing against his thigh.

"That's your job." Junmyeon says as his mouth moves over the dewed skin of Jongin's neck. Then his hands are gripping the hem of Jongin's shirt and pulling it urgently over his so broad shoulders. The shirt is barely off before Jongin is hastily removing his own shorts, his cock erect, curved and proud. Their mouths and tongues tangle hotly as a myriad water droplets fall on and over them. 

"Jongin," Junmyeon moans breathily as Jongin pushes his hips forward and his cock nudges insistently against Junmyeon's now fully erect one. Jongin's hands slide over the smooth skin of his back, lower and lower till they settle over firm, pale buttocks ... and squeeze. 

"We don't have time to play today, hyung. Rehearsal starts in 15 minutes." Jongin's tongue traces his collarbones, beads of water hanging off his nose and jaw, off the ends of wet strands of hair. As his fingers splay across flat, muscled abs, Jongin whispers in Junmyeon's ear, "Let me warm you up." He takes the older man's hand and guides it to his ass, and kisses him seductively before turning around to face the wall, his palms splayed flat across the tiles. 

Junmyeon only hesitates for half a second before he reaches for the discreet black bottle that lies hidden behind the shampoo bottle. _Rehearsal starts in 14.5 minutes_ Joonmyun thinks as he slicks the lube generously over one finger and he gently navigates his way in and works it till Jongin is moaning and writhing and more than ready for him. Did he even have 12 minutes left, Junmyeon wondered as he spread the lube over his straining cock and positions himself. 

"Ready?" he whispers softly and Jongin's _yes_ is husky and broken and turns him on more than he can say. His lips to Jongin's left shoulder blade, Junmyeon moans into Jongin's caramel tinted skin as his cock glides in and out again and again, and Jongin's so, so tight around him Junmyeon can barely breathe. Jongin rocks his hips back eagerly to meet Junmyeon's strong thrusts and they move together at a steady, then increasingly punishing pace.

"We probably have 8 minutes left, max. Hurry, hyung." Jongin says urgently in between moans and the sound of hips and buttocks slamming against each other. Fisting Jongin's cock, Junmyeon plunges in faster and faster as needles of hot water prick and stimulate their skin. Five or six more thrusts and Junmyeon spills inside Jongin with his name on his lips, while Jongin comes onto the floor and the running water. Spent, Jongin turns and leans against the wall and gathers a tired Junmyeon in his arms, gasping a little as sensitive nipples brush against wet skin.

"I'm all nice and warm now ... just want to sleep." Junmyeon says drowsily.

"You can't! Rehearsal in 5 minutes."

"The rehearsal can go fuck itself." Junmyeon complains frustratedly but he lets Jongin place his hands on his naked waist and push him out of the shower stall. Then Jongin is grabbing a dry towel and sponging all the water off Junmyeon.

Junmyeon's unhappy about having to drag his ass to dance practice, but at least he's all warmed up now ...


End file.
